The Game of Us
by Yuu-Naee
Summary: Happy Bday Yuti!Due to Naraku's meddling Bankotsu is stuck with a pregnant and moody Kagome; Who keeps having hazy recollections of their previous activities. Being the curious guy he is, he decides to stick around and see if the child, is by miracle,his.


**Happy B_day Yuti-chan! I hope you like this fic! lol! This is dedicated to Yuti-chan! All of you! show her some love!!!!!!!  
**

* * *

"**The Game Of Us" **

Chapter 1

_Shichinintai Baby in the making_

_

* * *

  
_

_'Unbelievable'_ After all these years Inuyasha finally opened his eyes, well more like she pried the golden orbs open but what the heck, right?

Kagome was overjoyed as she pranced around the forest heading for the steamy hot springs to relax her giddy body. Inuyasha chose her over Kikyou. But she was still bothered by something**...** why didn't he kiss or hug her after the confession?

Kagome shrugged it off thinking that it was just Inuyasha being himself**-** hot headed, shy and had a crappy way of showing his feelings.

_But not with Kikyou'_ She recalled how the halfbreed hugged the dead woman telling her that he'd go to hell with her.

"Ah!" She flexed her arms upward, letting her raven locks sway as she moved her shoulders in circular patterns. The place was silent and peaceful, just what she needed, but the silence was put to an an abrupt stop when the most unholy, ear drum shattering sound echoed through the night forest.

_'What on earth?' _

Kagome dropped her bag and felt for her bow as she knelt down to hide from any possible attacker. She wanted to slap herself when she realized she didn't bring her weapons. Not that they'd be useful in her hands anyway.

Seconds ticked away and still the yowling carried on, sometimes ascending in pitch and volume, sometimes accompanied by low grunting noises.

_I wish I had Inuyasha's hearing_

"Yeeeooooww!"

_Then again, maybe not_

Of all the demons she had encountered over the past four years, none of them could produce that kind of noise. Crawling on the forest soil, she followed her rusty ears and looked for the source of the disturbing sound from hell.

Louder.

Supporting herself with her palms on the ground, Kagome peaked through the thinner part of a bush and kept quiet.

_Why that lying, manipulating, __unbelievable,_ _conceited, __**uh!**_

Kagome held her breath, feeling as though somebody had just threatened her with a knife. She knew she shouldn't be watching. This was just... wrong. Very wrong. What on earth was she doing? She should have just left the minute she saw what was happening, to at least try and save her heart from further damage. But for some reason, she was rendered captivated and could not stop.

She was most certainly _not_ turned on by this scene in any way.

In _any_ way....

There he was on the cold, rough ground of the earth. From her spot behind the bushes, she watched Kikyou's pale body bounce, along with her full breasts, as she supported her weight on Inuyasha's chest. The thin sheen of sweat covering their animating bodies glimmered upon the moonlight.

AHHHH!

Kagome couldn't get the sound out of her head as she undressed herself, preparing for her now much needed bath. Who wouldn't after spending half an hour watching someone shag with a dead thing. She believed that some white stuff even found it's way to her face when Inuyasha flipped Kikyou to her back.

_Again, I must say, ew _Kagome shuddered as she remembered the disgusting experience

Sarcasm was a great way to deal with heartbreak, at least it would help for a while.

Kagome let out a long sigh and sunk into the deep water, bubbles popping at her wake.

* * *

WITH OUR HOT MERCENARY

"I really don't see the point of this**.**"

The mercenary leader leaned against a sturdy tree. Looking bored he peered at the priestess showing of her white butt as she peeked through a bush. Against his better judgment, his mouth watered at the sight of the exposed flesh displayed before him, he unknowingly licked his lips and bit down the lower one in anticipation.

Under the barrier that kept him and anyone within range undetected, Naraku followed Bankotsu's gaze and landed on the unknowing miko's fine behind.

Noting the interest in the young mercenary's eyes, Naraku smirked. His plans yet again, proved to be successful.

"Does she not suit your taste?"

"She's a woman isn't she?" Bankotsu pushed himself off the tree trunk, his eyes not leaving the miko's body. He watched her stand up, and walk to the hot springs.

She wasn't that bad for a play thing, the miko did have her charms; no matter how puny those charms were. From what he had seen, she was noisy and usually over reacted. Always screaming in battle 'Inuyasha!' she often went.

As if her squeamish voice would help anyone in battle, well**...** it would help Inuyasha since her bickering did make him lose focus for a second. Yeah right, he would loose focus for five minutes thinking of the huge library of perverted sounds, moans and grunts that voice could make**- **It was distracting.

"I'll be off now" Bankotsu announced when he finally lost sight of Kagome. She walked exaggeratedly slow. He walked off to follow the girl, but before that he turned around and saw Naraku's slimy arm fall off.

He muffled a laugh and then turned serious asking, "What just happened?"

"What just happened isn't any of your concern," Naraku glared at the Shichinintai leader menacingly, with a look that clearly said to let it go.

"Yeah your right, I don't care," he retorted in an offhanded manner.

"Just remember, she must die before the chord is cut," Naraku reminded.

"Chord, yeah, sure" He tried to pretend that he understood what Naraku said, he tried to look as if he was interested in the mission; when in fact- he was not.

Naraku rolled his eyes. What he just said came from nowhere and had no ties to any of his and Bankotsu's previous conversations, and yet the moron seemed to understand what he meant. Yet, the thought would probably stick to him and he'll know what to do when the time comes.

_Both of you will be lusting for each other the moment you enter the water**.**_

Bankotsu pulled Banryuu out of the ground and rested it on his muscled shoulder with ease. He walked comfortably, as if he was used to carrying a three ton halberd on one shoulder. No wonder he never grew tall, Banryuu's weight probably made him shrink. Probably not.

_I'm a mercenary not a man whor__e. _He silently fumed. Complaining about the mission was useless, just like his assignment; useless.

How could seducing a miko help him and the 'now-falling-apart' Naraku? They already had most of the shards, the ones they didn't have they knew exactly where or from whom to find. So they didn't need anyone to fine the blasted shards anymore.

Naraku is crazy. Bankotsu had no idea what the deranged psychopath had planned. But still he would blindly follow the stupid orders, he had to put up with this crap until he figured out a way to live without the help of these stupid pieces of pinkish glass.

His legs stopped taking steps when he spotted the miko undressing, Bankotsu's eyes followed her green skirt as it collided with the ground, and then the blue orbs flew upwards when the girl tossed her school blouse behind her to meet with the discarded skirt. He undid the ties of his armor as he watched the girl remove her last garments, he let the metal drop to the ground.

He shrugged off his hoari and quietly raced to the opposite side of the hot springs, there, he kicked off his hakkamas and entered the water just in time to see the girl's raven head sink into the abyss.

Kagome resurfaced again and leaned on an oddly shaped rock. "Where did I go wrong?" she asked out loud.

"At the part when you came out here all alone**.**" The statement was meant to frighten her and make her look at him, but she was obviously not in her right mind at the moment.

"Yeah, I guess this is quite dangerous**.**" She smiled a dreamy smile and closed her eyes. She reached for her shampoo and applied some on her head, still oblivious to the fact that there was a devilishly hot, sexy, stark naked individual behind her.

She applied the substance on her hair and began to massage her head.

He looked at her, confused. _Why isn't she running away and screaming yet?_ _Hm, what's that?_

Bankotsu eyed the bottle floating on the water and flexed his arm to obtain it, he watched how Kagome made bubbles on her hair when she rubbed it. Curious, he applied some more on her hair.

She didn't seem like she minded, so he mindlessly emptied the whole bottle on her head and tried to make bubbles of his own.

He was mystified. There were so many bubbles!

Apparently Kagome's head was far to small to fit both of their busy hands, tired of her small hands damaging the fort of his 'bubble tower' on the over-shampooed hair, he slapped the hands away and continued sculpting the bubbles.

Kagome let her hands drop without a fight, she was in deep thought and relaxed as if she were in a spa.

"Inuyasha's an idiot**,**" Kagome stated.

"Mm-hm," Bankotsu answered as he tried to make a bubble Bankotsu but failed.

"He told me he chose me but then I see him going at it with Kikyou."she complained.

Giving up on his tower Bankotsu leaned his cheek on his palm which was connected to his forearm, connected to his elbow which rested on his thigh.

"Go on**,**" He said bored, still waiting on her to realize that she wasn't alone.

Silence.

Annoyed at having to repeat himself, he said in a slightly harsher tone, "I said go on, I'll listen."

Kagome's body was stiff.

"Whose there?"

_Finally _

Kagome faced him full. They were so close. Noses touching, chests acquainting . She even stepped both her feet on his. She couldn't see who he was, strange that he was right in front of her, just too close to see him properly.

She met dark blue eyes which were, conveniently not looking back at her, if so, she would have melted on the spot. They were looking down, however.

Kagome followed those eyes down to her bust and screeched**.**

"Pervert!" she screamed and did a back dive, resulting to her splashing a whole lot.

Picking one of her wiggling limbs Bankotsu grabbed her arm and hoisted her up.

"Get away from me!" Kagome yelled, covering her chest. She faced her assaulter again and her eyes widened when she discovered who it was.

Bankotsu smirked. Her expression was priceless.

"B-b Ban-"

She was scared, she knew very well that Inuyasha was _busy_. The thought of doom lingered all around her, she was half sure she would die here on the spot. But it confused her a bit that he has not kill her yet, he was there behind her all this time right?

"Cat got you tongue I see**,**" He was smirking his face off and Kagome just wanted to smack the sinful thing off his pretty face.

She pulled herself together, " Bankotsu"

It was whisper, soft and breathless, but his ears allowed him to hear it. His mad grin widened even further. "Well, you remember me!" Bankotsu pretended to be surprised, he knew very well that he wasn't one to forget.

"Where did you come from? How did you-" How could she not sense him, he had jewel shards on him; they kept him alive.

Bankotsu thought for a moment, the smirk still plastered on his features. He spoke, finally "You were so wrapped up in _dog breath_, you didn't even hear me come up to you," He paused and bent down to her eye level, bending until his nose almost touched hers. Her breath was warm, sweet. "Or feel my hands in your hair**,**" He purred and tangled her sud coated hair between his fingers, his eyes burning a hole between her chocolate brown eyes.

_We're both naked, in a hot spring, alone,..._

She felt the heat travel to her face and she knew she was blushing, and she knew very well that he saw it. Her thoughts ran along the line of "Hot"

Encouraged by the girl's reaction, he continued to tease her, just because he could.

Both so focused on the other, they didn't even notice a dome forming above them, it glowed light violet, releasing a mist that collided with the water, making it glimmer like diamonds that met the morning sun.

Still, the two were utterly clueless, the atmosphere had definitely changed, it was thick and orgasmic.

"So, tell me girl," He began, pulling away from her but still, she was close "Do you want to feel my hands on your body?" Eying her up and down, and down, and down again. He couldn't keep his eyes off the exposed flesh; of her chest, that is.

Feeling a strange sensation take over her, Kagome answered slyly, turning the tables on him.

"Why don't you show me?"

Well, she did it, the annoyingly sinful smirk was wiped off his face, but shortening her victory, it was only for a brief moment, the curve on his lips returned after a few seconds.

His eyes seemed cloudy, he looked down at her intensely, trailing his fingers on the soft skin of her arm.

"You like that," Bankotsu teased as he let his other hand wander to trace senseless circles on the small of her back, earning him a long sigh from the girl. "Don't you?"

She nodded mindlessly, feeling his hard hand rest on the side of her neck, it was warm and rough. He massaged her tense muscles with both hands reached out his other hand to her naked shoulder, making sure to rub her skin and tease her body, as his sapphire eyes glimmering with amusement and fiery lust the entire time. Her mouth was gaped open, just waiting for him to devour the soft, sweet cavern.

After massaging her now eased muscles, he led his hands to her jaw and craned up her head,angling her in just the right position and leaned down and kissed her. She didn't seem shocked, she even wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his.

What was she doing, this is wrong, why can't she stop herself. Not like she wanted to, why didn't she want to? All these thoughts were flushed away from Kagome's head when Bankotsu slipped his tongue in her mouth. The battle of tongues, then began.

Gripping her waist, He jerked her up, and made her wrap her long legs around his hips. He quickly walked deeper into the steamy water. Stopping by the best spot, one with a boulder for a backing, he slid her body down his, slowly teasing them both, as he lowered her to her feet. Bankotsu stood there almost mesmerized as his eyes drank in her naked form, until the slightly 'glowing' water cut off his view. He emitted a strangled sound of disappointment, causing her eyes to slide open.

She stared up at the fading sun and smiled as the moonlight, enhanced the soft glow of the hot spring they were currently sitting in, giving an added element of seductive lighting, to the already heavy lust filled atmosphere. Bankotsu shifted into a more comfortable position, bringing Kagome's attention fully on his face as he slid next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome shifted to face him and smirked as her slender finger traced his rock hard abs.

Overcome with the primal urge to dominate her, he jerked her into his arms, crushing her body right up against his. One hand twisted in her hair, the other held her chin so he could claim her mouth. There was nothing gentle or sweet about his kiss. The touch of his lips sent electric shock running through her. He bit down on her lower lip just hard enough to cause her to gasp and then he was pure male domination, invading her softness, tasting, punishing.

She couldn't move, didn't struggle, recognizing in that moment how dangerous he really was. His strength was enormous, his hunger stark and raw. Fully aroused, he seemed capable of anything. His mouth moving over hers, was turning her body to liquid fire.

He captured both her hands and drew them over her head pinning them there, his body rubbing along hers like a cat in heat. Oh boy she was in for it now, Kagome had no control anymore, the pleasure was overwhelming, she never felt this way before. Unknown to her, she was starting to grind herself against him, it was an automatic reaction to what was happening. Kagome slowly felt her body control slip away from her.

* * *

A/N:Okay, Lemon here,.. Don't kill me but it's supposed to be emotionless

_Is this, what's supposed to happen when people make love?_

She had nothing to compare the feeling with, since she had never been with anyone else.

Bankotsu on the other hand, was wild, out of control, Kagome could only assume that this was natural of him, given that body of course what can a girl expect; A virgin, hell no.

She moaned loudly when she felt him running sweet kisses down her smooth neck, nibbling and sucking on where he could, marking his territory on her.

The burning kisses traveled down to her breasts. His lips trapping her pert nipple in bewtween, he started sucking and biting, making her arch against him, rubbing herself fully.

_Oh Kami..._ With that though, Kagome lost her trail of thought, now she was just a body in pleasure.

Bankotsu hungrily swabbed his skilled tongue over her bud, turning Kagome on even more. His hand travelled down and dipped itself into the strange violet water, making its way to the prize. His hand then played with the soft skin of Kagome's inner thigh.

A finger flicked along her slit, making the girl gasp. He continued, he slipped in one finger and started pumping-ever so slowly.

"nn.." Kagome nearly groaled in frustration, why was he doing this?

She felt so hot, and the hot springs wasn't the reason. She wanted to attain as much skin contact as possible, Kaome pushed her naked chest against his, loving the feel of it.

She clung to his neck while the world faded away until there were only his hands on her body, and the hunger raging between them.

Her body rippling with life, with pleasure, at his touch. Finished with her chest, Bankotsu traveled up to kiss her on the jaw, licking up to her earlope, he continues to pump torture into her maiden hood.

The frustration took over Kagome, she reached down and grabbed him, she looked him in the eye and he just smirked. He let her guide him to her entrance, when he was there, sitting infront of her, Kagome flicked his length along her slit one last time before he took over. He rested his head on her shoulders, he entered her bruatally, swift and quick. Kagome half screamed from the pain. Without a care in the world, Bankotsu pulled out of her, until only his tip was inside, he thrust into her again. The pain, had now transformed into shear pleasure, pleasure she could not have imagined.

The hugeness of him only perked up her pleasure. She rocked her hims against his pounding to at least try to participate, she didn't want him to do all the fucking.

His strong arms enveloped her back, hugging her tightly as he fucked her faster, harder, and deeper.

Kagome moaned, as her body fell limp, she continued on grinding though, she felt her climax reaching her.

"nn-ah!" Kagome squeezed his strong hip with her thighs that she had earlier, encircled around them. He thrusted upward, removing her squeeaing legs from his hips and elevated them to rest on his soulder, so that he can have more access.

"Just don't squeeze my neck with your thighs" He managed to say, huskily and she nodded.

He entered her again, thrusting over and over again, each thrust drew a great moan of pleasure from the miko. Panting heavily as her climax approached. He reared back and pulled almost completely out of her, then slammed fully inside of her again. They collapsed against the rock and he placed his forehead against hers, waiting until they caught their breaths

They kissed a moment and pulled apart, so he could retrieve her shampoo. His Indigo eyes filled with raw satisfaction as he smugly noted the marks of his possession all over her beautiful skin. The bestial man inside him simmered down, satisfied there would be no doubt of who she belonged to.

KAgome watched his back as he cut through the water, she tried to replay what happened eaqrlier, but- slowly, the memory was cutting into fragments, disappearing, slowly fading away from her memory. But she disregarded this.

* * *

LATER

"So.." Bankotsu tossed the now empty bottle from one hand to the other. "What is this?" He asked, remembering his bubble tower.

Kagome giggled "I'll show you**.**"

But when she got the bottle, she immediately glared at him when she found that it was empty.

"Oh yea, I emptied the thing, got any more" He was oblivious to the fact that Kagome had to go all the way back to the tip top of Japan to the bone eaters well to get another bottle of this.

"No I do not! And will not have any for the next three weeks thank you very much!" She tossed the bottle in her bag of toiletries which rested on their sex rock.

Huffing, he smirked "Well, that's not my problem now, isn't it, miko?"

Groaning, Kagome marched right at him and snapped fiercely, as if they didn't just have sex. "It's Kagome, Ka Go Me!"

"Yeah?, what do I care?!" Someone obviously did not want to be yelled at.

Their mindless arguing continued on while a disintegrating half man continued to lose his limbs as he limped to get the last thing done before he died.

Damn Inuyasha.

The dog did do a big number on him. No matter, he will be back, this death must be temporary.

_Onigumu, you bastard_ Naraku cursed as he breathe his last breath, he threw a purple ball at the bickering duo and all went blank. And by 'all', meaning the two's memories of what had just happened.

A MONTH LATER

"Okay, be pregnant, what is it to me?" Bankotsu moved to leave the room when Kagome threw her shoe at him.

"You are not leaving me here!"

Bankotsu turned around to face her and wailed childishly, "And why not?!"

Oh, that was a big mistake...

Needless to say, it all went to hell from there.

She was screaming something about him worse than the dog, and then she moved on to "Responsibility" and "How a real man would act in this situation" and he couldn't seem to get a word to sink into his head. She was much too loud and angry, he soon found himself getting curious.

_What if the kid is mine?_

He now payed attention to the roof and all Kagome's words were translated into "Blah,Blah,Blah, nineteen, Blah,Blah,Blah, Father, Blah,Blah,Blah, Care, Blah,Blah,love,Blah,Blah,..

He took to mind that the wooden panels of the roof were shinny and soon his mind trailed into thinking how he could make his hair shinny too, and then it went on to how would the wood look when Banryuu smashed it,-he smirked at that, his mind then wandered off to how many pieces there would be, what are splinters? He can't count the pieces, he then wondered why he can't count, then remembered he grew up in the streets, tried to remember why but noticed that Kagome had shut up already.

"Well?"

He probably should have payed closer attention to what she was saying, because he could have saved himself from trouble, a damn lot of trouble.

Her unusually expectant manner should have clued him in, or the way she was standing there so awkwardly. Anything should have given him the hint that, no matter what, he shouldn't say- under any circumstances should NOT say—

"Yes?"

Bankotsu felt a body collide with his "Oh Bankotsu! Thank you, All the while I thought you we're a mindless brute!-"

_Mindless Brute?! Excuse me woman but I think I lead the most infamous Band in all of japan!_

"Who had no brain what so ever!"

_Brain?_

"Who had hair that made him look like a girl!"

_I look like a girl?!_

"Well maybe not-"

_Yeah!_

"Just a tinsy bit though, anyway! Thank you!"

He couldn't bring himself to ask what he agreed to, given that she already thought of him as an idiot, he did not want to get her thinking along those lines again. Him, look like a girl, yeah right.

* * *

**Tell me if you want it continued, lol,.. just to be clear, Naraku cast a spell on Kag and them all sex crazed any horny for each other. After that, he earased their memoried of it, then died. **


End file.
